1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to lighting products, specifically an improved lamp post insertional conjoinment structure in which the locking connector component prong ring has spring elements that extend from its circumferential edge, each said spring element also having an indented pawl section and, furthermore, the pawl sections engage the threaded rod neck sections such that when the free extremities at the end sections of the spring elements turn as the prong rings rotate, they are propped open at a suitable rate and firmly postured against the interior circular walls of the lamp posts. As such, assembly is simple and DIY user assembly is facilitated; furthermore, since each steel post can also be disassembled, they can be taken apart to effectively reduce overall shipping dimensions.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional lamp post insertional conjoinment structures, after the inner and outer lamp posts are connected, the connected section is fastened with bolts to keep the two posts conjoined. However, this conjoinment method requires the forming of stepped edges on the posts (due to differing pipe dimensions), resulting in the shortcoming of unattractive tubular members. In view of this, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research along with repeated testing and refinement that cultimninated in the sucessful development of the improved lamp post insertional conjoinment structure of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved lamp post insertional conjoinment structure consisting of a locking connector component ensleeved between an upper and a lower lamp post, with the said locking connector component comprised of a threaded rod having a neck section at its leading and trailing extremities, a sleeve coupling in which the threaded rod is installed through the center, and a prong ring fastened onto the upper and lower extremities of the threaded rod and positioned at each of the two sides of the sleeve coupling; the said prong ring has spring elements that extend from its circumferential edge, each said spring element also having an indented pawl section and, furthermore, the pawl sections engage the threaded rod neck sections such that when the free extremities at the end sections of the spring elements turn as the prong rings rotate, they are propped open at a suitable rate and firmly postured against the interior circular walls of the lamp posts; as such, assembly is simple and DIY user assembly is facilitated; furthermore, since each steel post can also be disassembled, they can be taken apart to effectively reduce overall shipping dimensions.
To provide the examination committee a further understanding of the structure, features, functions, and other practical objectives of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.